Marvel Infinity
by THECURSOR
Summary: I actually hate the idea of Marvel characters in Disney Infinity but well, if it happened it deserves a fic. Somebody opens a door way and Nebula gets a new mommy... (Note: HTML weirdness fixed)


The rift was large and white and stretched across the entire sky. For what seemed an eternity, time and space fused into one being. And then as suddenly as it opened it closed shut...

**The Lone Ranger and Tonto**

The Quinjet landed gently in Times Square and Steve Rogers, sometimes known as Captain America, emerged from the plane in full uniform, ready for anything.

SHIELD (or what was left of it) had been on high alert ever since the light show in the sky two days earlier set off every possible kind of alien detection device on earth and caused a wave of bizarre events to sweep through the world.

Dragons, talking cars, monsters, and now there was a report of cowboys and indians in Times Square.

Steve didn't know what the hell was going on in his town but he was damned if it was going to continue.

He was getting to the bottom of this nonsense one way or another.

"Excuse me, sir?" Steve whirled around to face the source of the voice, "You wouldn't happen to know where the local sheriff is, would you?"

His jaw dropped when he saw them: Two men, one wearing a mask and riding the whitest horse Steve had ever seen, the other wearing war paint and a stuffed crow on his head like a hat emerged from the crowd of on lookers in Times Square.

Steve recognized them instantly, hell every kid who had a radio in the 30s would've known exactly who these men were. Steve had spent hours in front of his mom's Zenith, waiting to hear the William Tell Overture as it whisked him off to the days of yesteryear.

"My...god, you're...real!"

**Sully and Mike**

"So where are we again?" The little green monster asked as he stuffed another hot dog into his face, "Croak Something?"

"Sounded more like 'New Yonk'." the giant blue beast replied before taking a massive bite out of his soft pretzel.

"At least the food's good." Said the green creature.

"Yup."

**Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel**

"So they're mutants?" Phil Coulson asked as he observed the three women through the thick glass of the observation room.

"I suppose so, their blood test revealed a definite x-gene present in their chromosomes." Gemma Simmons said, "But they keep talking about places that don't exist, people who never lived..."

"So they're mutants...from another dimension?" Simmons just shrugged in response and Coulson felt himself releasing a heavy groan. How could this possibly get any weirder? "So what kind of power levels are we looking at?"

Digging through her notes, Simmons began pointing at each girl while flipping through the pages of their files. "Well, Rapunzel-" Coulson raised an eye brow when he heard that name and Simmons couldn't help but smile a little, "Yeah, that Rapunzel from the fairy tale. It seems she's real and her hair has some sort of healing power connected to it. She's at least a class three, says she can raise the dead."

Coulson could feel a headache coming on, "You're kidding!"

"Nope. She regrew a man's amputated limb right in front of me. She seems to actually stimulate the stem cells in the-"

"I don't want to know! What about the other two?" Simmons flipped a few more pages and read a few selected passages allowed, "Well, Anna has no obvious abilities except she does keep her sister Elsa from losing control of her powers, Elsa's a class five temperature manipulator...she's way more powerful than that kid we found in upstate New York."

Coulson let his eyes wander across the two nervous sisters shivering at the edge of the observation room "So keep the sisters together, or we all freeze."

Simmons nodded, "The last time we tried to separate them, that was how that poor man lost his leg."

**Jack Skellington**

You could hear a pin drop as the "man" walked through the D'Agastino's produce section, calmly examining a display of Georgia Peaches. Every customer in the store stared at him as he elegantly picked a firm, juicy peaches from the top of the pile and raised the fruit to his nonexistent nose.

He sniffed it, smiled and placed the fruit back where he found it. When he was satisfied with smelling or touching everything of interest in the produce section, the living skeleton used his bony hands to adjust his pinstripe suit and then walked out of the store.

Stepping over the two unconscious thieves as he left.

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

"Don't look directly at him," The guard said as he removed Maria Hill's sidearm,"Don't give him anything, don't tell him any personal information about yourself."

"Oh really? because I was planning to follow him on twitter." Maria muttered sarcastically. The guard leaned towards Maria and she could see a look of fear on his face.

"This man is dangerous, don't underestimate him."

"Just open the door."

The guard did as he was told and the steel doors slid open to reveal the only occupant of cell block 11236.

"Hello, luv."

**Maleficent**

Thanos listened to the bickering between his three servants before ending the argument by slamming his fist into the arm of his throne. "I did not ask for excuses!" The Mad Titan's voice seemed to rumble through the halls of his palace, sending chills up the spines of his three henchmen.

"But my lord-" Thanos didn't bother letting the Asgardian finish his sentence, he simply pointed a finger at Loki and the handsome little usurper doubled over in pain.

The sound of Loki's suffering brought a smile to Nebula and Ronan's faces so Thanos delivered a dose of suffering to them as well, just to keep them on their toes.

The three of them writhed on the floor in agony at Thanos' feet. "Fools. All of you!" Thanos muttered.

"Oh dear," said the dark haired women sitting beside Thanos, "You really can't find good help these days."

"I am afraid, my dear," Thanos said as he rested his head upon his bride's black clad shoulder, "you are absolutely correct."

The **Incredibles**

Clint Barton had to admit, they made an excellent addition to the team. Super strength, speed, force fields. These Incredibles kind of had it all.

But it wasn't enough.

This huge, winged monster was really doing a number on their team.

Barton notched another explosive arrow to his bow and took aim for the beast's face but he realized too late that the monster had thrown a car in his direction. He tried to dive out of the way but his boots slipped beneath him and he fell to the ground just as the huge hunk of metal hurtled towards him. He closed his eyes and prepared for death...

For no reason, apparently, Because the dark haired girl in the red Incredibles uniform had thrown up a force field around his body. The car bounced off the top of the force field and slammed harmlessly into the street beside him.

"Thanks." Barton shouted to the girl.

"Don't mention it." She whispered, clearly in a love struck daze.

The **Sorcerer's** **Apprentice**

Chernabog roared as the combined force of the Avengers and the Incredibles peppered his legs and waist with painful blasts of energy and gun fire.

With a brush of his wings, the 50 foot tall demon beast pushed his would be attackers back down the street and instead focused on the the real threat: the tiny mouse wearing a blue sorcerer's cap.

"You want me?" Said the squeaky voiced creature standing before Chernabog, "Well, here I am!"

End


End file.
